It is a well-established fact that women's restrooms, in general, and women's toilet facilities, in particular, leave a great amount to be desired in the matter of cleanliness and sanitation. Even when the facilities are cleaned on a frequent basis, only a short time is needed for unsanitary and unclean conditions to be re-established. Moreover, the discovery of a soiled restroom tends to result in additional careless use and increased soiling. When urinating in one of these facilities, many women try to avoid contact with the bowl and/or seat. Methods for avoiding contact include using toilet seat covers, toilet tissue in large quantities, or by straddling the bowl. These methods are difficult, if not physically impossible for some women. Moreover, the methods are messy, cumbersome, and of clearly questionable effectiveness. Consequently, women are becoming much more concerned about potential health hazards associated with coming in contact with unsanitary toilet seats. Rapid increase in sexually transmitted diseases has further compounded this concern. Whether or not it is a warranted concern, many women would readily endorse a satisfactory alternative which would eliminate the need to take a sitting or crouching position over a toilet bowl while urinating.
Other potential uses for the invention might include camping or international travel where toilet facilities are either different than normal or non-existent altogether. Because of these many concerns, many women significantly alter their own travel schedules to avoid unsanitary facilities, often at inconvenience to themselves and others.